


Cuddle Couch

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home exhausted. Derek's the best bed he's ever used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/73593978176/cuddle-couch

[Image here. Love this. Totally based my drabble on this ](http://krakenface.tumblr.com/tagged/the-bitter-life-of-derek-hale)

"My body hurts, everywhere" Stiles wobbles into Derek’s flat, he found him laying on the couch in the living space staring at the ceiling, mainly because Derek never invested in buying a television.

"Lacrosse?"

"No, I had to help Scott and Deaton"

"Because you-"

"Yes, ugh I hate Scott. There were so many dogs" 

Derek smirked, Scott had begged Stiles to help him at work, apparently he owed him for something which seemed really far fetched, usually Scott had to pay back Stiles for help with something. Stiles leaned against the couch and went on about the mass walking of the dogs that were in the shelter then having to move inventory with Scott, who complained more about Stiles moving things into the wrong place than actually lifting things

"Shh, shh it’s okay, you’re here now."

Stiles eyed the man’s chest that was laid out, “can I join you?” he asked “you look so comfy” Stiles plopped onto Derek without warning and without a response. He nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck “Uhhhh so good”

"You’re heavy"

"What a big strong man can’t bear the weight of his own boyfriend"

"Pfft, you dropped yourself on me" Derek poked his forehead, who proceed swat his hand away 

"you’re dumb"

"Shut up I’m overlooking your body slam for boyfriend cuddles"

"Oh my god you’re so comfy, like a giant wolf."

"Was that a hairy joke" Derek looked down at him "I don’t approve"

Stiles rolled his eyes and chuckled, “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that I like my men hairy and hell manly and they have to look like you”

"Pfft okay" Derek put his arms around the boy and nudged his chin on the top of his head. The two spent few minutes on Derek’s back, he was caressing Stiles’ back, lightly massaging him and admiring the tired boy’s sleepy face

"You know we could move to the bedroom, you’ll sleep much easier there"

"No, this is better than the bed. Better than my bed"

"haha okay then." Derek kissed his forehead "Just don’t drool on me"

"I don’t drool"

"I’m pretty sure you do. You sleep with your mouth open"

"For your information, I snore and that’s it"

"Now he admits it"

"Shut up and cuddle me."


End file.
